This invention relates to a putting green simulator.
Like many other sporting disciplines, golf demands a great deal of practice to become proficient at the various aspects thereof. One of the most important and indeed difficult aspects of golf is the art of putting. Although practice facilities are sometimes available, they are not always conveniently situated or readily accessible. In addition, weather conditions are not always suitable for outdoors practicing.
Various putting aids and systems are known for assisting a golfer in mastering the finer points in putting a golf ball in the comfort of his or her home or office. One such system consists of a putting track which has an inclined putting surface and a ball receiving cup at a distil end of the track. The golfer putts the golf ball up the slope towards the cup during a putting stroke. Although this system allows a golfer to practice putting a golf ball, the golfer is limited to putting the ball in a straight line due to the flat or planar nature of the putting surface. In addition, this system and similar aids are generally solid structures which tend to be cumbersome and not easy to store when not in use.
According to the invention there is provided a putting green simulator comprising:
a) an inflatable body comprising a pair of opposed, spaced apart sheets of resilient plastics material operatively defining an upper putting layer and a base, a peripheral side wall extending between the opposed peripheral edges of the upper putting layer and the base to define a sealed chamber, at least one valve arrangement for inflating and deflating the sealed chamber, and distortion means arranged to distort the upper layer under pressure when inflated;
b) an artificial turf layer attached or attachable to the upper putting layer so as to define a putting surface over which a golf ball may be putted; and
c) at least one golf ball receiving cup or aperture defined in the putting surface,
the arrangement being such that distortion of the upper putting layer causes contours in the putting surface so as to simulate the contours of a conventional putting green.
The distortion means preferably comprises a plurality of restraints extending at predetermined locations between the upper putting layer and the base thereby restraining portions of the upper layer under pressure to cause distortion thereof.
The restraints are preferably internal walls that divide the chamber into an array of compartments.
In one version of the invention, the array of compartments are discrete compartments, each compartment being provided with a separate valve arrangement so that the discrete compartments can be inflated to different pressures to vary the contouring of the putting surface.
In an alternate version, the internal walls include apertures so that the compartments are in air communication with one another, a single valve arrangement being provided for inflating the chamber.
The internal walls are preferably formed of a resilient plastics material.
The heights and/or thickness of the walls may be varied to further enhance the contouring of the putting surface.
The artificial turf layer is preferably formed from a mat of fibrous material, typically comprising a foam rubber layer and a layer of synthetic fibres extending therefrom.
The fibrous material is preferably adapted so that the putting surface is provided with a predetermined putting speed when measured by a conventional stimp meter.
The density of the fibrous material and/or the length of the individual fibres are preferably selected in accordance with the predetermined putting speed.
In a preferred version of the invention, a plurality of interchangeable artificial turf layers are provided, each artificial turf layer corresponding to a different putting speed.
Preferably, a plurality of ball receiving cups or apertures are defined in the putting surface, a number of inserts or plugs corresponding to the ball receiving cups or apertures being provided to plug those cups or apertures not in use.
A foot board or plate is preferably provided for a user to stand on whilst practicing a putting stroke.
The foot board is preferably located adjacent the inflatable body so that the artificial turf covers both the inflatable body and the foot board to provide a continuous putting surface.
The base is typically provided with a plurality of parallel strengthening rods or ribs to strengthen the inflatable body against buckling or bulging upon inflation whilst allowing it to be rolled up when deflated and not in use.
Connector means are preferably provided at or adjacent the peripheral side wall so that two or more putting green simulators can be connected together to provide an enlarged putting surface.